


Unadvised singing

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Agent Coulson isn't amused, Fall out boys song, Humor, Spidey speaks Russian, centuries, failed at humor, google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing Fall out boys lyrics at the top of your lungs during undercover missions is unadvised.<br/>___________________</p><p>"Peter, you are going on an undercover mission in Russia. You will being looking for this man. Beware he is dangerous and highly trained." Today is my big day, being away from the team for however long this will go on. I'm going to try to make this last a little bit longer than the last mission. You got to admit, singing Fallout Boys latest song in an undercover mission would be unadvised, but I am Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unadvised singing

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken by "Why isn't this self-explanatory?!" Story which is a bunch of rules posted for Avengers and some of the newer members of Avengers.
> 
> Btw, if you didn't read the tags, I did use Google Translate. And I do not own song nor characters.

Singing Fall out boys lyrics at the top of your lungs during undercover missions is unadvised.  
___________________

"Peter, you are going on an undercover mission in Russia. You will being looking for this man. Beware he is dangerous and highly trained." Today is my big day, being away from the team for however long this will go on. I'm going to try to make this last a little bit longer than the last mission. You got to admit, singing Fallout Boys latest song in an undercover mission would be unadvised, but I am Spider-Man. I do unadvised stuff for breakfast every single day.

Noticing the meeting was over, I began my day. Packing my multi-purposes language book, few extra clothing (winter clothing too), and almost everything a spy would need. My team was asleep when I left, so I didn't get to say good-bye. But it doesn't matter, they will figure it out.

\-------

Oh hello, I see you skipped nearly two weeks worth of nothing. Until today, you see I was sent out for coffee for our lovey hit-list. And here's the thing, he barely does nothing. I mean sure, he signs papers for certain things and occasionally talk to me. He always had a translator with him incase if I need something or if he wants to talk to me.

But he basically does nothing. That is until today, there were these people who dressed up weirdly and they worn masks. You know the typical signs of a thief. Well I couldn't stay as Peter. So I had to dress up in my Spider-Man outfit.

'Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me, remember me for centuries'

And now I'm crawling through the vent humming one of Fallout boys latest songs. As I got closer I hum a little louder. Now, yes I can hear you all screaming at me saying you should be quiet so you can hear what they say. When really I don't have too.

'And just one mistake is all it will take, we'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries.'

You see I got enough evidence to prove this man isn't guilty of any crimes. Now to that company that goes against this company are in fact guilty of the crimes, that I ,myself, had to come down here for. Finally making it underneath Peter's bosses room, I could see these men had hostages. Now yes, I would be more careful but today I wasn't feeling the careful vibe. But I did have a backup plan incase this one fails.

Finally sing loud enough for everyone to hear me. "Mummified my teenage dreams. No, it's nothing wrong with me. The kids are all wrong, the stories are off, heavy metal broke my heart!" Opening the vents covers I lowered myself which everyone was looking at me. "Yeah, I see your doing your Black Friday sale, mind if I join in?" Realizing none of them speak English expect for the translator, who is currently shaking to the bones. "Здесь позвольте мне исправить это для вас. Поймите меня сейчас. (Here let me fix this for you. Understand me now.)"Seeing a couple of their heads nod I grinned underneath my mask.

"Давай, давай , давай , и пусть меня . Синяки на бедрах , как мои отпечатки пальцев , и это на сегодня. Мысль , что бы вы чувствовали , я никогда не имел в виду для вас, чтобы исправить себя! (Come on, come on, come on and let me in. The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints and this is for tonight. Thought that you would feel, I never meant for you to fix yourself!)"

When I got on the floor, I already dodged a left which made the guy hit the wall. "Ой , что будет больно утром. (Ouch that will hurt in the morning.)" Turning back around the next guy nearly touched me. "Эй , руки прочь товар. Если прикоснуться к ней , он уничтожит значение в десять раз. (Hey, hands off the merchandise. If you touch it, it will destroy the value by ten fold.)" Ducking underneath him, I grabbed his jacket and jumped above him. Causing him to fall.

"Некоторые легенды говорят , некоторые обращаются к пыли или золота ! Но вы будете помнить меня на протяжении многих веков ! И я не могу остановить 'сезам весь мир знает мое имя , потому что я был рожден только внутри моей мечты! (Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold! But you will remember me for centuries! And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name, 'cause I was only born inside my dreams!)"

After finishing these crooks, I told the man I was sorry for trashing his room. At first he wasn't sure, but he said it was okay as long as I leave his office.

_______________________

What I didn't realize, while I was on undercover mission. The Avengers, my teams, and SHEILD agents were all shocked. Well some of them, Natasha smirked under her gaze. "When did Spidey learn Russian?" Someone among the crowd said this which left everyone blank. Except for Tony, Nova, Clint, and a few others who were laughing at this.

Now when I did get back, Natasha was the first to greet me back. But how she greeted me back was "Рад видеть, что я не единственный человек , который говорит по -русски. Уход присоединиться ко мне , когда ваш бесплатный. (Glad to see I'm not the only person who speaks Russian. Care to join me when your free.)" like this she left.


End file.
